Last night Last
by Titilullaby
Summary: Que sucede cuando te das cuenta que el amor que buscabas siempre estuvo alli y nunca lo viste? Y luego esta El miedo a perder el hombro donde lloras es mas grande que todo sentimiento?. Serias capaz de arriesgar una amistad por un amor? Pasen y lean! Inspirado en historia real y en lady antebellum


Last night Last

.

.

.

.

.

.

Los odiaba, si. En este momento Jasper Withlock odiaba a toda la humanidad, mas específicamente a la que provocaba el sofocante trafico de las seis de la tarde. Si bien entendía que era inevitable por la cantidad de personas que salían de sus trabajos a esa hora y solo buscaban llegar a casa luego de una larga jornada laboral, seguía pareciéndole absurdo pasar casi media hora atascado en el mismo lugar. Miro una vez mas el reloj en el tablero de su auto antes de dar un largo suspiro y presionar el claxon tres veces, causando la misma reacción por parte de los otros conductores que se hallaban en su misma situación.

Tenía solo media hora para llegar al aeropuerto si quería estar allí para cuando su invitada bajara del avión después de unas ocho horas de vuelo. Dejo caer hacia atrás la cabeza, rogando al cielo que se le otorgara alguna fuerza sobre-humana que le pudiera servir para apartar a todos aquellos coches de su camino y poder así usar los caballos de fuerza que su mercedes ultimo modelo presumía, pero sabia que aquello era como pedirle naranjas a un banano.

Si se ponía analizar detenidamente. _ya que no tenia nada más que hacer_. Su día había sido bastante difícil. No pudo almorzar como se debe por tener que ir a la corte a defender un caso de divorcio contencioso bastante pesado, también había dejado las llaves dentro del coche así que tuvo que volver a la oficina por una copia y regresar por su auto. Para sumarle a eso, su mejor amigo, colega y socio le había confesado sus locas ganas de pedirle matrimonio a su pequeña y única hermana haciendo que inconscientemente estrujara el vaso de café que llevaba en su mano derecha derramando el contenido, manchando la manga de su camisa y sus zapatos. Y como si todo eso no hubiera sido suficiente ahora se hallaba atascado en el peor embotellamiento del que había sido victima ya que no avanzaba ni medio centímetro.

Internamente se pregunto si seria mal Karma pero luego aparto ese pensamiento de su mente. Siempre había sido una persona tranquila que no daba ni buscaba problemas, es mas, él le resolvía los problemas a los demás por medio de su trabajo como abogado. Aunque pensándolo bien tal vez si fuera su karma del día de hoy por haber asustado a Emmett al amenazarlo con buscarlo en cualquier lugar del planeta para castrarlo con ningún sentimiento de culpa si hacia llorar a su pequeña hermana Rosalie. Sonrió al recordar la expresión en la cara de su cuñado con una sonrisa nerviosa ante la advertencia que le estaba haciendo. No pudo evitar el sentimiento de culpa y se disculpo con el poder celestial por haber hecho semejante amenaza, no perdía nada con hacerlo a ver si así se le levantaba el castigo.

Llámenlo suerte, coincidencia o milagro pero el trafico comenzó a avanzar poco a poco por la vía haciendo que Jasper soltara un suspiro de alivio mientras ponía en marcha su auto presionando levemente el acelerador. Un choque en cadena había causado tal estancamiento vehicular y dándole una rápida ojeada a los daños de los coches involucrados tomo la salida que conducía al aeropuerto de la ciudad, abriendo las ventanas para disfrutar de la brisa y de los espectaculares colores que adornaban el cielo al atardecer.

Durante el camino se mantuvo pensando en como se vería su invitada y amiga de la infancia después de un par de años sin verse en persona. Si bien mantenían constante comunicación por las redes sociales y la tecnología nunca era lo mismo verse frente a frente y poder abrazarse y tener una conversación formal después de tanto tiempo. Había sido toda una sorpresa para él recibir su llamada avisándole que vendría el fin de semana y que si podía hacerle el favor de reservarle una habitación en un buen hotel lo cual él se negó a hacer ofreciéndole quedarse en su departamento. Ella por supuesto se había negado poniendo excusas como "_no quiero molestarte_" o "_y si te causo un problema con alguna de tus chicas?_" que lo hizo rodar los ojos y contestarle que se olvidara de todo eso y que pasaría recogiéndola a las 7:00 por mas que ella pataleara y se negara. La joven no tuvo más que aceptar el ofrecimiento después de que él le dijera un "_por favor, te lo pido_" con aquel acento sureño marcado que por alguna razón doblegaba su voluntad desde siempre. Jasper no oculto la sonrisa al recordar con claridad el "_uyyy! esta bien! tu ganas" _de ella mientras entraba por las puertas corredizas del enorme aeropuerto internacional atestado de gente. Dio una ojeada rápida a la pantalla que anunciaba el arribo de los vuelos comprobando que había aterrizado hacía ya diez minutos y corrió a la puerta de desembarque observando a las personas salir con ojos somnolientos y gafas obscuras a pesar de la hora. Niños y familiares saltaban entre la gente para poder ver a sus seres queridos salir de aquella puerta. Él solo debía estirar un poco el cuello, su metro noventa se lo permitía y entonces observo como una mujer de metro cincuenta se movía de aquí para allá cerca de la banda que transportaba el equipaje. Hacia movimientos con las manos mientras parecía discutir con dos guardias de seguridad. También golpeteaba impaciente el piso y se cruzaba de brazos cuando ellos parecían responderle. Aprovecho que la puerta se abrió para dejar pasar a una docena de personas y se escabullo en aquella área solo permitida para pasajeros

**-Señorita ya le pedimos disculpas por lo ocurrido, estamos tratando de solucionar su problema**.- Decía uno de los guardias haciendo que ella lo mirase con ojos entrecerrados

**-Mi problema es que ustedes son unos irresponsables… ¡Que se supone que haga sin mis cosas**!-

**-Estamos haciendo lo que podemos señorita…**

**-Uyy….uyyyy**- gruño exasperada –**Esto es insólito. Sabe cuanto dinero llevo en ropa y zapatos en esas maletas?…no me conteste, como va usted a saberlo, mi jefa va a matarlos**…

**-trate de tranquilizarse señorita poniéndose así no ganamos nada….**

**-¡No me pida que me calme cuando toda mi vida se encuentra extraviada quien sabe donde**!- Jasper se acerco silencioso, colocándose junto a la joven que seguía enfurruñada con los oficiales, explicándoles que su trabajo y su vida se encontraban en esas Louis Vuitton.

**-Sucede algo?-** pregunto el rubio y la pelinegra se giro dispuesta a decirle de una manera no muy cortes que no era asunto suyo a quien quiera que fuera el atrevido que tenia una mano sobre su hombro. Cuando se percato de que se trataba de su mejor amigo lo abrazo por la cintura señalando con el dedo índice al guardia mientras dejaba ver un puchero asomarse en sus labios.

**-Jasper diles… diles cuan importantes son esas maletas para mi…. diles…-** pidió como niña pequeña que ruega porque le compren un dulce a lo que él solo pudo rodar los ojos para no reírse

**-Cual es el problema**?

**-El equipaje de la señorita fue cargado en el vuelo equivocado**…- "_incompetentes_" susurro Alice ocultando el rostro en el pecho del rubio **–Y estamos investigando exactamente a donde fueron enviadas para devolverlas lo más pronto posible**…

**-y yo tendré que quedarme con la misma ropa hasta que ustedes quiera?**

**-Señorita es lo único que podemos hacer….**

**-No tendrían que hacer nada si pusieran más atención en su trabajo**

**-Nos esta llamando desobligados?**

**-Usted lo dijo no yo…**

**-Señor, calme a su novia si no quiere que esto acabe en una multa por agresión a la autoridad**.- el rubio sintió una especie de escalofrió involuntario tras aquella suposición, mientras que Alice solo escucho la advertencia que se le estaba haciendo, lo que logro enojarla mucho mas. Soltando el abrazo de Jasper se acerco al oficial y se planto frente a el con todo y su metro cincuenta de estatura y su mejor cara intimidante.

**-Quiero hablar con el gerente**.- dijo entre dientes

**-Esta en todo su derecho de hacerlo pero le aseguro que le dará la misma información que nosotros señorita…**

**-Uyyy!- **pataleo una vez mas y tomo a Jasper de la mano tirando de él hacia el mostrados de la aerolínea donde le ofrecieron mil perdones nuevamente que para ella no solucionaban nada. Todo su trabajo se encontraba en aquellas maletas, de ella dependía que se llevara a cabo el desfile de modas de la marca de ropa para la que trabajaba que tenia fecha para nada más y nada menos que dos días

**-Según esto sus maletas se encuentran en el aeropuerto de Portela en Lisboa-** informo la chica con voz apenada tras el computador y Alice sintió que las piernas le fallaron

**-Oh por dios! No es allí donde hacen el programa de Tv donde subastan las maletas? Oh por dios no! No…no**…**.me da...es que me da...**

**-Alice tranquilízate**- le pidió el rubio acariciándole el brazo lentamente

**-No señorita, no se preocupe. Me están avisando que sus maletas están siendo cargadas bajo estricta supervisión de nuestros despachadores en el próximo vuelo a la ciudad. A más tardar estarán aquí mañana temprano.- **el aire abandono sus pulmones en ese instante y cayo en un estado de shock haciendo que la mirada se le perdiera en algún lugar. Jasper paso un brazo por sobre su hombro dándole una sonrisa de disculpas a la joven recepcionista y guio a Alice hacia el estacionamiento.

El camino de regreso a casa fue silencioso por parte de Jasper ya que Alice después de haber despertado de su coma post-shock emocional se hallaba pegada a su teléfono celular repitiendo cosas como "_de esto se enteraran personas importantes_" o "_de mi cuenta corre que no vuelvan a realizar vuelos en su vida_" a lo que Jasper solo podía observarla de reojo conteniendo la risa por el gracioso seño fruncido que se le formaba en su fino rostro. Noto su cambio físico al detenerse a esperar el semáforo en tanto ella buscaba impaciente un contacto en su agenda. Ahora usaba un corte más bajo que antes que apuntaba en todas direcciones muy a la moda. Tenia una forma de vestir más refinada y elegante, un abrigo color blanco la envolvía, junto a una bufanda roja que hacía juego con sus bailarinas dándole su sello personal, siempre delicada y hermosa, pensó él.

Ella bajo del auto cuando Jasper aparco en el estacionamiento yendo directo al ascensor mientras esperaba que su jefa atendiera el teléfono. Hacia dos años que no venia a la ciudad, mas específicamente al departamento de Jasper después de aquella fiesta de cumpleaños sorpresa que le organizaron ella y los chicos y le sorprendió el hecho de que nada había cambiado. Si hubiese tenido mas tiempo habría planeado algo para reencontrarse con todos en estos días que pasaría allí pero eso la habría distraído del trabajo. Jasper era una excepción porque prácticamente la amenazo con raptarla si se negaba a hospedarse en su casa.

Luego de cerrar el auto la alcanzo en el ascensor, presionando el piso 16 mientras ella hablaba por aquel aparato y él hacia un movimiento de vaivén sobre sus talones mirando los números ascender en el tablero. Alice ingreso como bala al departamento una vez que Jasper abriera la puerta, seguía pegada a su teléfono explicando cosas en un perfecto francés. Él, la dejo tranquila, cerro la puerta silencioso y se dispuso a deshacerse de su abrigo

**-Esto solo me súdese a mí y al correcaminos-** hablo ella desde la sala en un lamento dejándose caer teatralmente en el sofá. Jasper sonrió acercándose para observarla desde el marco de la puerta

**-Sigues siendo un imán para las tragedias pequeño monstruo-** ella abrió la boca ofendida

**-No estoy para bromas, Sr. A mi todo me sale perfecto por mi increíble y muy envidiada aura-** retruco la joven incorporándose en el sofá y enseñando su pequeña lengua. Jasper negó acercándose al sillón y abriendo los brazos

**-No estas para bromas pero espero que si estés para darle un abrazo a tu mejor amigo en el mundo, Srita. Acabo de tener un ataque de histeria mas grande que mi guapo, inteligente y talentoso mejor amigo Jasper- **Alice no pudo contenerse y estallo en un ataque de risa guindándose de él como koala. El rubio aspiro el aroma a cítricos de aquellos cabellos azabache mientras sonreía

**-No me digas que no te había saludado… ahora me siento peor que antes, lo siento Jazz**-

**-No te preocupes, yo tome el desesperado**_** "Jasper diles… diles cuan importantes son esas maletas para mi…. diles…**_**" como uno de tus efusivos JAZZI!- **ella le golpeo el brazo por la mala imitación de su voz sin dejar de abrazarlo.

**-No te burles, es una tragedia lo que sucedió**

**-Deja de preocuparte, ya te dijeron que estarían aquí sanas y salvas mañana temprano así que relájate un poco. Porque no me dices cuanto me extrañaste**?

**-Eres un tonto Jasper, sigues igual de necio que siempre…-** afirmo aun colgada de su cuello mientras sonreía, él solo dejo escapar un suspiro sintiéndose extrañamente completo al tenerla de ese modo. Ninguno tenía planes de soltar al otro

**-Te extrañe niña.- **dijo él, luego de minutos para nada incómodos de silencio

**-Yo también Jazi-Jazz…**

**-Lo sabia, soy inolvidable…**

**-Eres imposible Jasper, matas el momento. -**le dijo con ojos entrecerrados alejándose hasta el sofá

**-No importa que trates de ocultarlo aceptaste que soy inolvidable…**

**-Discutiremos eso luego de que use tu baño- **y sin decir mas salió disparada al cuarto de baño, Jasper negó con la cabeza

**-Sigues teniendo una mini-vejiga**…-grito asegurándose de que ella lo escuchase

**-JA! No te burles de ella Jasper, yo no digo nada de tu manía de comerte las uñas. Note que lo sigues haciendo**!- retruco ella y el no tuvo mas remedio que admitir su derrota

**-Porque no aprovechas y te das un baño? Tras la puerta hay toallas limpias…**

**-Buf... que caso tiene que lo haga sino tengo ropa limpia….**

**-Refrescarte? Hay una camiseta en el armario, era mía pero Rose la usa cuando se queda a dormir, puedes usarla si te gusta. También tengo secadora así que puedes poner a lavar tu ropa y estaría lista en media hora…**

**-Esta bien Jazzi**

**-Bien, sabes donde esta todo y también sabes que estas en tu casa. Pondré hacer café y algo para cenar, te parece bien pasta con salsa bolonga?**

**-Sabes que así hagas atún enlatado lo comeré "Sr. Experto culinario"- **Jasper sonrió ante sus palabras.

**-Es bueno saber que aun reconozcas mi buena cocina "Srita. Como lo que sea que este en un plato y se vea bien…"**- no recibió respuesta pero intuyo una sonrisa de su parte, yendo directo al refrigerador busco tomates y una cacerola para ponerse manos a la obra.

Alice se recostó de la puerta, quedándose a mirar el lugar. Para ser el baño de un apartamento de soltero estaba extrañamente pulcro, Jasper siempre se había caracterizado por ser un hombre con increíble sentido del orden y la limpieza haciéndolo blancos de bromas por parte de los chicos, tomando la bata que guindaba de la puerta se desvistió y salió directo al cuarto de lavado en silencio, colocando su ropa dejándola en ciclo de lavado y secado para volver de puntillas al tocador escuchando a Jasper cantar una canción de Maroon 5 su grupo favorito. Sonrió cerrando la puerta y dejo caer la toalla, entro a la ducha dejando que el agua caliente le resbalara por la piel y olvidándose de todo el rollo del equipaje

**-Pensé que te habías ido por el retrete Alice**.- bromeo él, tendiéndole la taza de café humeante, ella sonrió actuando simpatía e intentando ocultar el sonrojo estupido que se apoderaba de ella al recordarse que no llevaba puesto sugetador bajo su enorme camisa. Sacudio todo pensamiento y tomo la taza que él le ofrecia.

**-De hecho lo hice, las tuberías tienen un tamaño ideal para que pueda pasar caminando así que fue un rápido recorrido por tu oxidada tubería**.- Él soltó una carcajada fuerte haciendo que ella sonriera complacida

**-Esa estuvo buena…**

**-No eres el único que puede ser gracioso Jasper… Huele delicioso que es**?- se dirigió a la cocina sin esperar respuesta. Jasper la miro caminar con su camisa que se veía perfecta en ella, obviamente le llegaba casi a las rodillas pero aun así era…seductor... sacudió el pensamiento. _En que estas pensando_? Jamás había visto a Alice como algo más que una amiga del alma, alguien con quien contar incondicionalmente, porque su mente le jugaba esta mala pasada? Que había sucedido que hizo cambiar su forma de mirarla**?- AUH!- **escucho el chillido de ella desde la cocina y corrió a su encuentro, acabando así con su dilema interno**.**

**-Que sucede?-**

**-Me corte tratando de abrir la estúpida lata de aceitunas- **se giro en sus talones, quedando frente a él extendiendo la mano para dejar ver su dedo índice cubierto de brillante color rojo. Jasper la tomo, examinando el daño de cerca, sabiendo cuan escandalosa podía llegar a ser la sangre. Ella en cambio estaba haciendo todo lo posible por no romper en llanto, no por que le doliese la cortada, en absoluto. Sino por lo estúpida que se sentía en aquel instante. Si hubiera prestado atención a lo que hacia en vez de estar pensando en el hombre rubio que se encontraba en la sala con sus vaqueros gastados colgando de sus caderas, el cabello alborotado y aquella camisa polo negra que se pegaba a su cuerpo que hacia le dieran ganas de saltarle encima y besarlo esto no habría sucedido. _Que demonios sucede contigo Alice_? Se reprendió a si misma girando la cabeza a un lado para que Jasper no la viese. Él sin pensar, llevo sus labios a la herida y los envolvió en el dedo de la pelinegra, limpiando así la sangre con cuidado acariciándolo tímidamente con su lengua. Alice se retorció ante el acto y el aíre se le quedo atascado en la garganta cuando sintió que él succionaba suavemente, jamás en la vida algo le había parecido tan descabellado y… erótico y Jasper jamás se había sentido tan osado en su vida como en aquel instante. Nunca se había encontrado en una situación igual por mas deseo que sintiera por estar con alguien. Esto estaba siendo más grande que él. _Quiero besarla… por el amor de dios es Alice_… por primera vez en unos minutos que parecieron eternos alzo la mirada para buscar la suya. Alice tenia los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos dejando escapar el aire que salía de manera entrecortada cada que el hacia movimientos sobre su dedo sensible. Ella sintió cada terminación nerviosa de su piel despertar ante su toque y apretó mas los ojos temiendo encontrarse con su mirada. _Santo cielo todos estos años siendo amigos, él jamás ha intentado algo mas, nunca lo he encontrado mirándome de otro modo, porque siento esto_?. Alice escucho el corazón zumbarle en los oídos mientras imágenes de ella y Jasper venían a su mente, las sonrisas tímidas, los sonrojos involuntarios ante sus comentarios, las llamadas interminables cada que tenían oportunidad, el hormigueo en su estomago cuando el teléfono sonaba y el nombre de él iluminaba la pantalla. _Por que siento esto_? Pronto dejo de sentir el toque de él en su piel y abrió los ojos de golpe, buscándolo, mirando hacia arriba, a los ojos azules, esos ojos que reflejaban los de ella. Que era? Ternura? Miedo? Esperanza?... Jasper llevo una mano cautelosa cerca de su rostro y espero que se apartase pero no lo hizo así que deslizo los nudillos por la mejilla suave, contemplando la reacción de ella quien se dejo acariciar sin apartar la mirada de la suya. No era partidaria de creer en los Dichos, mas específicamente en aquel sobre que los ojos son el reflejo del alma pero en ese instante sintió una conexión a través de aquel mar azul claro que la hizo tragar sus palabras. Sintió que le hablaba, que le cantaba, que la enamoraba e hipnotizaba a través de ellos. _Quiero besarte Alice… _pensó el, aun sin apartar su mano, deslizándolos por la barbilla, acariciando la comisura de los labios finos y rosados que lo llamaban inconscientemente.

**-ha****z****lo, por favor-** susurro ella, contestando a la pregunta que vio reflejada en el azul, en su alma. Jasper sonrió y hundió los dedos en el cabello azabache obligándola a estirar el cuello para unir sus labios en un beso rápido y tímido quedándose cerca de su rostro esperando su reacción. Alice abrió los ojos encontrando su mirada expectante y en ese instante un carro de culpa la atropello. _Que diablos estoy haciendo. No puedo perder tantos años de amistad por un ataque de lujuria. Se que luego ambos acabaremos por arrepentirnos, esto lo Arruinaría todo. _Rápidamente se escabullo de sus brazos girándose para quedar apoyada del mesón de mármol... Las relaciones lo arruinaban todo, ella mas que nadie lo sabia, no había tenido suerte con el amor en los 25 años de su vida, lo que le había enseñado a ser bastante precavida en ese campo, su ultima relación termino arruinando una amistad de años ya que su ex-mejor amiga y su ahora ex-novio la habían engañado prácticamente en su cara. no quería que Jasper y ella acabaran de aquella forma, quería poder tener su hombro, su compañía, su platica, su voz cada vez que ella lo necesitara. Una lagrima inconsciente rodaba en su mejilla mientras Jasper miraba su espalda abatido, y sintiéndose el hombre mas estúpido del planeta. Porque hice eso? Porque la bese? Había arruinado todo por hacerle caso a sus instintos y al maldito deseo que lo quemaba incesante. Que podía decirle a Alice en ese momento? Olvídalo, fue un impulso? No podía mentirle de aquella manera, no cuando sintió todo lo que sintió al rozar sus labios, pero... Y si ella no sintió lo mismo? Como vivir con aquel sentir dentro de su pecho como si no hubiera pasado nada?...

**-Alice..**.- hablo, llevando una mano a su cabello sin saber que decir**- Alice...yo...diría que lo siento pero...**

**-No, no Jasper no te disculpes... Yo te pedí que lo hicieras, fue mi culpa y no sabes lo estúpida que me siento ahora**

**-Alice pero yo debí respetar nuestra amistad...**

**-Probablemente sea mejor que me vaya ahora...**

**-No Alice, por que tendrías que hacerlo?**- Jasper la tomo de los hombros girándola para que lo enfrentara, ella se quedo pensando sin saber que decir, su cabeza era todo un torbellino de sentimientos, culpa y tristeza

**-Porque...no se que decir.**..- respondió al fin en un susurro casi inaudible, mirando el piso, incapaz de verle lo ojos.

**-No tienes que decir nada**- él le alzo la barbilla con los dedos para buscar en su mirada, fue entonces cuando el miedo en sus ojos le derritieron el alma y sin mas la tiro hacia él abrazándola con fuerza** -Si tú quieres, solo dime que lo olvide Alice y lo hare, aunque lo que haya pasado sea por mucho la experiencia mas mágica que he vivido y... No me siento culpable de querer repetirla**.- dijo, abriéndole el corazón completamente, la quería, si, más de lo que hasta ahora había imaginado y ahora que lo había descubierto no la perdería. Ella se acurruco, como recién nacido en busca de calor. la diferencia era que ella buscaba valor para decirle que se elevo por los aires al sentir sus labios. Pero que el miedo de que no pudiera funcionar y perderlo era mayor que volar.

**-Tengo miedo...- **dijo, escondiéndose en su pecho **-tengo tanto miedo de esto que podría asustarte Jasper.-** se le empañaron los ojos y el pecho se le apretó ante la realidad de sus palabras, Jasper sintió alivio en cambio, ya que el también estaba temblando de miedo, por el contrario de ella, el temía no ser correspondido en aquel sentimiento tan desconocido y nuevo en él. Sentir a Alice, tenerla ahora en sus brazos, frágil, como cristal fino propenso a quebrarse le trajo un amargo sabor a la garganta...

**-Temes que te haga daño...?-** fue lo que pensó y ella se aparto para mirarlo y negar al mismo tiempo. De todas las personas que podían lastimarla, Jasper era el ultimo en el que pensaría. Pero conocía los peligros de una relación en lo que el olvido y el resentimiento eran la meta el 50% de las veces. Había llegado a esa conclusión en el ultimo año de soledad que llevaba.

-**tengo miedo de lo que estoy sintiendo, tengo miedo del deseo de quedarme abrazada a ti hasta que los días y las noches sean uno solo-** ya estaba, lo había dicho y aquel peso que le oprimía el pecho desapareció en ese instante. Jasper no reacciono, su cabeza estaba procesando las palabras y el cosquilleo en el estomago. Que era aquel hormigueo tan extraño y placentero que lo obligaba a sonreír tontamente? Fuera lo que fuera no quería salir de aquel estado que definió como felicidad plena. Alice por su parte interpreto su silencio totalmente al reves. Por dios, que se supone que debia esperar? Si habian sido amigos desde siempre y ahora ella se le estaba declarando en su cocina y con tan solo una camisa suya puesta!. Que rayos la habia poseido? Esa no era la Alice controladora y analitica con la que habia vivido 25 años. Alli estaban ambos de pie, frente a frente en algun extraño lugar paralelo entre enamorados y amigos sin saber si avanzar o retroceder. Teniendo cada uno su propia batalla con el corazon, el alma y la razon. Alice tomo una bocanada de aire eligiendo el camino de la razon que para ella era el mas sensato.-** Entonces, este es el final..**.- pronuncio, con un nudo desagradablemente amargo en la garganta que se marco en su voz y no paso desapersivido por Jasper quien reacciono al oirla. Cortando el espacio entre ellos la tomo de las mejillas acariciando con los pulgares el camino brillante de las lagrimas derramadas. El tambien inhalo profundamente y la miro a los ojos con la descision bailando en ellos...

-**O podria todo estar empezando-** y sin decir mas volvio a besarla, suaves toques de sus labios, dandole chance a ella de reconocerlo, de aceptarlo o bien rechazarlo, solo sabia que queria recordar el sabor de Alice en su boca toda la vida. Dejandose llevar ella enredo los brazos en el cuello del rubio acercandose mas a su boca, profundisando aquel toque celestial haciendo a Jasper suspirar y apartar toda idea de separarse de ella. Un estremecimiento le recorrio la columna cuando la lengua del rubio invadio su boca, acariciando su labio inferior, el paladar, en compas experto que le robaba el aliento y la hacian anhelar querer perderse en aquellos labios. El cerebro se le desconecto dejando solo sensaciones, haciendo que cada terminacion de su piel sintiera el roce, el viento, el sudor, el calor del cuerpo de él. Dios era intenso y exsitante. Tan exitante como el gemido bajo que dejo escapar la pelinegra al sentirlo tirar con los dientes de su labio inferior, lo que lo hizo perder la cordura y acorrarla entre el meson y su cuerpo serpenteando las manos hasta sus muslos y subiendo la camiseta en tanto acariciaba esa parte del cuerpo de Alice... Dios, la deseaba mas que a nada en el mundo, mas que respirar! Como habia tenido tantos sentimientos hacia ella sin saber que existian? En este momento queria besarla hasta morir, acariciarla hasta saber que textura tenia cada rincon de su piel, conocerla en todos los sentidos posibles. Y lo haria, solo si ella se lo permitia. Se retiro de sus labios de mala gana para buscar alguna señal que le impidiera continuar pero solo encontro deseo, puro y ardiente quemando en la mirada verde de Alice que lo derretian. Asi se encontraba ella, convertida en un rio de lava por sus besos y su toque, el cuerpo despertando con el paso de sus dedos. Queria ser suya y ya no le importaba si al dia siguiente una tonelada de remordimientos la invadian. Ambos eran adultos responsables de sus desiciones y ella ya habia tomado una sin retorno. Con manos seguras fue al borde de la camisa que él vestia, tirandola hacia arriba, obligandolo alzar los brazos para sacarla y poder contemplar aquel cuerpo no exesivamente trabajado pero si musculoso y definido. Se permitio pasar los dedos por las lineas del abdomen, que se perdian en sus pantalones y sonrio al ver como se le erizaba la piel. Jasper no aguanto mas y la tomo de las caderas, sentandola en la barra de marmol y ubicandose entre sus piernas para volver a sentir sus labios, si seguia acariciandolo de aquella manera terminaria enviando la conciencia al diablo y no la haria disfrutar tanto como habia planeado que disfrutara. Con la misma seguridad que ella uso logro despojarla de su camiseta y contemplar su desnudes de la cintura hacia arriba quedando completamente prendado, Alice tenia los pechos mas delicados y firmes que habia visto jamas, podia sentir que lo llamaban a gritos. "Tocame" y no lo penso dos veces, sus dedos se pasearon rozando el contorno rosado deleitandose con la exhalacion pesada que abandono los labios de ella, que se dejo invadir del cosquilleo de sentirse piel con piel. Jamas habia deseado tanto que el toque de unas manos le traspasaran la piel, el alma, los huesos si era posible y lo atrajo para besarlo una vez mas y no estallar de deseo, de antisipacion. Su cuerpo se arqueo al sentir las mano del rubio abarcarle los pechos anhelando aun mas el tacto y abandono sus labios dejando caer atras la cabeza para tomar una bocanada de aire cuando él hizo un circulo lento en el pezon erguido por el deseo. Jasper aprovecho que la posicion le ofrecia aquellas dos montañas de piel y hundio la nariz sin pensarlo, acariciando primero con la punta de ella los botones y dejandose llenar del perfume de su piel para luego dar paso a su boca, succionando, lamiendo, estimulando. Haciendola temblar y hundir los dedos en el cabello rubio buscando algo de apoyo para no dejarse caer en el abismo al que tanto placer la estaba impulsando. Mas y mas al borde, mas y mas lejos. su pulgar rozando y haciendo circulos Su boca saboreando y tirando suavemente pero con presicion y seguridad. no pudo soportarlo mas y se dejo caer completamente voluntaria al vacio donde él la recibio con los brazos abiertos completamente complacido. Alice aun no se habia recuperado de los espasmos de su primer climax cuando sintio su cuerpo girar y un minuto despues su espalda apoyada en el frio marmol de la barra. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta al abrir los ojos que todo lo que antes ocupaba el meson se encontraba en el suelo, esparcido, desparramado, quebrado o bien derramandose por todos lados. Habia estado tan entregada a las sensaciones en su cuerpo que no se percato del momento en el que Jasper barrio con su brazo el meson y la recosto alli, subiendose de rodillas en él y hundiendose en su cuello como si la vida fuera a terminarse en cualquier instante. Verla alcanzar la cima del placer hizo que acabara la poca cordura que quedaba en su cuerpo y la meta que ahora se habia dispuesto a cumplir era hacerla llegar a esa cima una y otra y otra vez. Era como un niño un dia antes de navidad. Anhelando, esperando, deseando verla retorcerse nuevamente por sus caricias, por sus labios. Jasper apoyo los antebrazos en el obscuro marmol uniendo la frente de ella con la suya, deleitandose con el calor de la respiracion acelerada en su rostro, todo su cuerpo gritaba dos palabras "la necesito", hizo un camino hacia su cuello donde el cabello de Alice le hizo cosquillas en la nariz cuando dibujo el contorno de su oreja con los labios, haciendo que ella se moviera para darle mas acceso a ese punto de su anatomia que la hacia sentir cosquillas en el vientre. Estaba ahogada de deseo y nunca antes el juego previo le habia parecido tan exitante y a la vez tan irritante. Queria hacerlo suyo como no lo habia hecho nadie, tanto como se desea mirar el sol despues de una larga noche, asi sentia que era Jasper, era el sol en su obscuridad y ya no le importaba quemarse en absoluto.

**-oh!-** se le escapo un gemido al sentir sus dedos acariciarla tan intimamente aun por encima de la tela y se odio a si misma por ser una obsesionada del control y siempre llevar un cambio de bragas limpias en la cartera que en ese momento estaban evitando sentirlo piel a piel. Jasper tenia su propio dilema interno, se debatia en hacerla desear hasta que no pudiera mas o terminar con tanta anticipacion que ya lo estaba empezando a dejar sin espacio en sus jean. Sin tomar una desicion concreta dejo un camino de besos bajando por su barbilla, besando todo a su paso hasta llegar al ombligo, donde beso, mordio y lamio su vientre antes de irse mas hacia el sur. Repasando y trazando el pequeño borde de encaje negro y riendo bajo por los diminutos lacitos que lo adornaban cerca de las caderas como un regalo. Alice sintio la sonrisa en su vientre y se apoyo en los codos para mirar el porque de su sonrisa, _el muy maldito se estaria burlando de que tenia el corazon desbocado, los labios entreabiertos para poder conseguir aire y las manos empuñadas en el borde de la barra por el simple paso de su respiracion en su area mas necesitada_?** - Que es gracioso?-** articulo. Jasper sonrio mas ampliamente, con esa bendita sonrisa de lado. Como si necesitara mas razones para querer arrancarle los pantalones en ese instante penso Alice. El bajo de la barra, quedando de pie entre sus piernas y mirando intercaladamente sus ojos y esas bragas que tanto queria arrancar con los dientes. Inclinandose, tomo uno de los lacitos cerca de su cadera con los dientes y Alice contuvo la respiracion.

-**Mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses Alice.-** dijo él, acariciando el hueso de la cadera con la nariz en lentos circulos haciendola tragar y no poder conectar su cerebro, no comprendia lo que le queria decir y no estaba segura de querer hacerlo si eso significaba que se alejara de aquel exquisito lugar. Jasper la miro recostarse nuevamente en la barra y suspirar asi que se movio a el otro lazo repitiendo el proceso ganando un nuevo suspiro de su parte.** - Segura que no te molestaras si abro mi regalo anticipado?**- Alice asintio frenetica al sentir su nariz viajar hasta su entrepierna, inhalando su deseo y le importo un pepino no entender de lo que hablaba aquel hombre de manos magicas y boca maestra. Solo queria que hiciera algo y rapido ya que sentia que explotaria cuan supernova sino lo hacia. Sonriendo, jasper tiro de las costuras con los dedos rompiendo el material haciendola gritar de sorpresa cuando él llevo sus labios hasta allí y la beso tan intimamente. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, tambien los puños hundiendo las uñas en sus palmas y su cuerpo cobro vida propia, retorciendose, arqueandose ante el placer... Pero aun perdida en tantas sensaciones ella queria, deseaba y sobretodo necesitaba estar unida a él, queria hacerlo disfrutar de la misma manera que ella lo estaba haciendo y ya estaba harta de las preliminares, lo queria, ya! , encontrando sus manos las llevo a la melena rubia y tiro hacia arriba recibiendo un nuevo lameton que la hizo gemir y casi olvidarse de su plan y hasta de su nombre. Tiro de los cabellos de Jasper con mas fuerza haciendo que el se detuviera y la mirase por un segundo con una ceja arqueada...

**-te quiero...dentro de mi... Ahora.**- aquellas palabras y la mirada de Alice lo enardecieron de tal manera que en menos de medio minuto la habia tomado en brazos, llevado al sillon de la sala depositandola con toda delicadesa, quitado los pantalones, la ropa interior y ahora estaba entre sus piernas con las frentes unidas mirandola directamente de azul a verde sin atreverse a tomarla sin oir una vez mas de aquellos labios sus deseos. Alice Enredando las piernas en su cintura y aferrandose a su cuello se aserco a su boca solo para susurrarle un "_amame_" antes de besarlo intensamente. Jasper empujo sus caderas obligandola a romper el beso para dejar escapar ambos un sonido de intensa satisfaccion, pasando el humbral intimo llegando hasta el fonde de cada rincon, sintiendo el insendio al estar piel contra piel, moviendose para encajar con el cuerpo otro, manos dibujando los contornos de sus anatomias, sientiendose en la manera mas primitiva que tiene el hombre. Gotas derramando por sus pieles debido a la intensidad de cada nueva embestida por parte de él, de cada nuevo recibimiento por parte de ella. Él Creciendo en ella, ambos perdidos en la mirada del otro, anhelando, deseando cada vez mas sentir aquella liberacion maxima que empezaba a contruirse en el vientre y que pronosticaban sus cuerpos.

**-te… quiero… Alice...**

**-te… quiero…. Jasper...-** Estremeciéndose con cada gemido, con cada jadeo, con cada suspiro de satisfacción, abriendo la boca en busca de aire cuando el balanceo iba en aumento, quemandoles la pelvis. Hasta el alma perdiendo la cordura cuando la liberacion de uno disparo la del otro, muriendo en vida de placer. Quedandose unidos, abrazados, sin ganas de alejarse ni medio centimetro del otro. Y así se dejaron llevar por el sueño en aquel sillon que fue testigo de su entrega.

….

Jasper se despertó al escuchar el timbre del apartamento y luego el familiar sonido de la correspondencia y el diario caer por la rendija de la puerta principal, lo oia todas las manana que se quedaba dormido en la sala mirando la television o bien leyendo un libro,conformaba una noche solitaria mas de su vida. Pero ese dia era diferente, por alguna razon el sol que entraba por los grandes ventanales era mas brillante, el aire olia muchisimo mas fresco y habia dormido mejor que nunca y la razon de ello estaba profundamente dormida entre sus brazos, la cadencia de su respiracion lo himnotizo y tambien su rostro angelical y relajado por el sueño. Sus cejas, pestañas y su cabello obscuro contrastaban a la perfeccion con aquella piel de porcelana que habia memorizado horas atras y aquellos labios finos y rosados que le habian concedido el cielo eran la cereza del pastel de aquel rostro perfecto, de aquella mujer perfecta, no! De aquel ser perfecto!. No cabia en su metro noventa de tanta felicidad, si alguien le hubiera dicho que amaneceria asi con Alice enrredada en él, unidos en todo aspecto y sintiendo tanta paz en su interior no se lo habria creido. Pero ahora que la tenia y que ambos habian desnudado sus almas no la dejaria ir. No ahora que habia descubierto ese cosquilleo placentero en el estomago al verla, al sentirla, era asi entonces lo que se sientia estar enamorado? La observo por minutos sintiendo el tiempo detenido hasta que ella comenzo a removerse en su pecho y abrio los ojos observando al rededor, reconociendo el lugar para luego posar la mirada en su rostro sonriendole lentamente, si no era amor lo que sentia minutos atras, ese gesto, de sus ojos sognolientos sonriendole termino de enamorarlo.

**-buenos dias bella durmiente-** le susurro besandole el cabello haciendola suspirar de amor, se sentia plena en sus brazos, completa, feliz y no tenia ni una pizca de remordimiento en el cuerpo languido y relajado por toda la actividad horas atras, recordar lo sucedido la hizo sonreir tontamente y que un sonrojo se apoderara de sus mejillas que no paso desapercibido por el rubio -**siempre pense que te veias linda cuando te sonrojabas, ahora pienso que te ves extremadamente divina**.- se le escapo una risita de campanas que causo que sus cuerpos se movieran y fueran concientes de que seguian unidos intimamente.

**-oh!- **

**-No te levantes…**

**-Por que no?**

**-Porque ahora que se lo que es tenerte entre mis brazos no te dejare ir de mi jamás Alice a menos que tu quieras…**- pronuncio, mirándola profundamente

**-No quiero hacerlo**- se encogió de hombros acariciándole con el dedo el labio inferior que se estiro en una sonrisa torcida

**-Ni siquiera para recoger tus maletas?-**

**-Mmm**- hizo ademan de pensarlo un poco haciéndolo sonreír –**Irías conmigo?**

**-hasta el infinito**- ella asintió con aire inocente dejando el dedo juguetón moverse por los contornos de su rostro masculino

**-Y donde es el infinito?-** Jasper capto su juego cuando la sintió mover sus caderas causando fricción exquisita que comenzó a despertar su cuerpo nuevamente. Sonriendo maliciosamente y con un rápido movimiento la tomo de las caderas para tumbarla debajo de él y atacar su cuello

**-Donde tú termines.****..**- susurro en su oído causándole un estremecimiento al senrtirlo moverse dentro de ella. Alice sonrio recibiendolo gustosa, perdiendose de nuevo en sensaciones, piel, jadeos besos y gemidos.

...

**-iremos a buscar tus maletas?- **le dijo él, tumbado en la alfombra color beich mientras le acariciaba la espalda desnuda, Alice rodo los ojos suspirando, le habia hecho esa pregunta todas las veces antes de hacer el amor, dos veces en el sofá y una más en la alfombra de su departamento. Todo su cuerpo se sentia entre nubes de algodon de azucar, flotando, liviano y relajado despues de tanta actividad, lo menos que queria era arruinarlo con el caos de un aeropuerto un sábado por la tarde. Bueno, la verdad era que no queria levantarse del cuerpo de aquel hombre maravilloso que la habia hecho tocar la gloria una y otra y otra vez. Cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho y apoyo la barbilla en ellos para mirarlo.

-**Un minuto mas, una hora mas, no hay diferencia. Mi jefa me odiaba antes de esto asi que...**

**-Por que no te devuelves a la ciudad? Traes tus cosas aca y puedo ayudarte a montar esa linea de ropa infantil que tanto deseas...- **ella lo miro con ojos amplios y sonrisa brillante ante sus palabras

**-hablas en serio?**

**-nunca habia hablado tan enserio Alice, sino estiviera tan comodamente tumbado en esta alfombra, contigo encima de mi sin querer que te levantes ni para ir al baño, estaria arrodillado junto a ti pidiendote matrimonio.-** los ojos de la pelinegra se abrieron mas aun seguida de su boca que cayo pegando de su brazo. Aquel hombre habia perdido la cabeza? Se le estaba declarando en plena sala, tirados en la alfombra y desnudos?. Su cuerpo reacciono sin pensarlo en un ataque de risa monumental que hizo que el rubio la mirase con ojos desconcertados y sonrisa nerviosa. Que habia dicho que le causaba gracia? Fuera lo que fuera tambien estallo en risotadas contagiandose del humor de Alice terminando ambos tirados en la alfombra, él apoyo una mano en su vientre en un acto de lo mas natural y ella puso sus manos sobre la suya.

**-No nos cuidamos-** dijo al calmar los espasmos de su reciente ataque y mirando sus manos unidas. Jasper sonrio, encogiendose de hombros

**-Lo se, y sabes? seria el hombre mas feliz si me dieras un hijo Alice... Mas aun si aceptaras mi propuesta de venirte aqui. No es que te prometa omelet du fomash o como sea que se diga diariamente, o ver la torre eiffel cuando abras la ventana o paseos por notre-dame bajo la luz de las estrellas. Solo te prometo esto, amarte día y noche hasta que estemos viejitos y arrugados y nos de frio hacerlo en la alfombra.- **Alice se hubiera reido, hubiese estallado en otro ataque de risa igual al anterior por la ultima frase de sus palabras, pero la mirada intensa de Jasper al hablar tan seguro de sí la himnotizo. Estaba dispuesta a dejar toda su vida en Paris, todo lo que habia construido ya, una carrera, un trabajo que si bien era una empleada más disfrutaba por el simple hecho de estar en ese mundo de lentejuelas, maquillajes, botones y pasarelas por este hombre?. Tiraria la forma de pensar como lo habia hecho todos estos años y le daria una oportunidad? Unas sabias palabras de una de sus mejores amigas le llego en ese instante "es mejor arrepentirse de lo que hiciste y no de lo que nunca se hizo" y no necesito buscar más razones de convencimiento, lo miro, con la misma desicion y seguridad que el habia usado antes, sentandose en la alfombra dandole una rapida ojeada inevitable a su cuerpo perfecto, que volvio a encenderle la sangre.

**-Acepto, solo con la condición de que busquemos una casa con chimenea, porque quiero que me ames en la sala, tirados en la alfombra hasta que estemos arrugaditos como pasas...-** Jasper sonrio, ampliamente haciendo que se le formaran arruguas en las esquinas de sus ojos y se lanzo sobre ella para besarla, pero ella lo detuvo en el acto, interponiendo una mano entre sus cuerpos, como si eso fuera a detenerlo si las ganas de besarla eran mas grandes penso Jasper, no dijo nada. Solo la observo con una ceja alzada **-Y que te asegures de que las tuberias tengan un tamaña considerable para cuando quiera dar mis caminatas solitarias-** él rio, fuerte tumbandola nuevamente para hundirse en su cuello aun riendose de su ocurrencia, ella queria jugar, él tambien podia hacerlo.

**-sus deseos son ordenes, desea algo mas? Nose algun color especifico? Rosado fosforecente tal vez?**- ella hizo un sonido pensante, tomandolo de los cabellos para conducirlo hasta su boca

**-con Amarillo canario me conformo y con aroma a canela- **y sin mas se fundieron en un beso intenso, que los llevo hasta el inicio de todo.

Un os que tenia 4 meses escribiendo y solo hoy pude terminarlo xD adoro a esta pareja y esta cancion( last night last de lady antebellum) me vuelve loca! Me inspire en ella y fusione la historia de amor de mi tia y mi tio ("paulina y alex" saludos si alguna vez en 40 anos ven esto xD) con sus bromas d tuberias, señorita y seÑorito, necedades, minivejigas, come uÑas, etc. Si me ven escribiendo este tipo de cosas me matarian xD y no es que planee otro capitulo pero les digo que de esa noche de pasion loca nacio una princesa llamada monica *o* que es mi vida entera!

Espero les haya gustadooooo! Dejen reviewwws please! No sean malitos, es mi primer escrito dond soy 100% yop :3

Un besooooo!

Titi


End file.
